


No Big Deal

by sc6997019



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Omorashi, Wetting, bad title, don't really know what to tag this, i forgot about this fic after writing it like a month ago, i really just love making jade suffer, this is actually very bad, this sucks and i'm only partially sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc6997019/pseuds/sc6997019
Summary: Jori omo ficlet, nothing too lengthy. I'm too lazy to write a proper summary so i'll just say that it's a date that ends in a lot of humiliation, some tears, and eventual comfort/fluff.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jade (FINISHED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228238) by [mennanenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mennanenna/pseuds/mennanenna), [SucculentStrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries). 



> Credit to SucculentStrawberries for taking copious amounts of inspiration from their fic, possibly too much but that's why i wasn't going to post this in the first place. Please let me know if you want this taken down!!

Jade sighed quietly, resisting the urge to tap her fingers on the table.

_I hate myself._

It was a bright and sunny Saturday. She and Tori were having lunch at a quiet little restaurant on the far side of town.

They’d been dating for long enough that their conversations were no longer awkward, and neither girl felt particularly anxious not to do anything wrong. It was meant to be a casual lunch date and nothing more.

Jade, however, was anxious for an entirely different reason.

She had to piss. Really, _really_ badly.

Under the table, where Tori couldn’t see, her thighs were pressed together and her hands were clenched into tight fists. Unfortunately for her, this was all she could bring herself to do. Any more would be utterly out of the ordinary for her, as she wasn’t someone who normally fidgeted. The last thing Jade wanted to do was give Tori any signs that something was wrong. Her girlfriend seemed to have eyes like a hawk whenever something was bothering her, but today all she wanted was to keep Tori’s attention far away from her little problem.

It would all be over soon, she told herself, shifting in her seat unconsciously. _We’ll finish with our food, pay, drive home, and I can pee._

She continued to talk and laugh at Tori’s jokes like everything was fine, albeit a bit subdued. She did, however, cross her legs.

Twenty minutes later, she was quickly losing confidence. She was already relatively desperate, and they were just nearing the end of their meal. She wasn’t sure she could make the forty-minute drive back to her house…

She began subtly looking for a restroom, although she knew it was a lost cause. She had never been able to tell anyone that she had to use the bathroom before- why would it be any different now? If anything, it would be harder. Her irrational fear tended to get even worse on dates. She’d be mortified if she had to admit she needed to piss in front of her goddamn girlfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade spotted two doors, one with a sign reading WOMEN and the other reading MEN. She bit her lip, hard. Why was this so fucking difficult for her? There was no doubt that it would be comically easy for literally any other girl to just say, “I’m going to the bathroom,” get up, and just go. Her bladder, as if reminding how dire the situation was becoming, gave a painful twinge. She could feel the ocean of urine in her lower abdomen pulsing, shifting, sloshing around with the slightest movement... Fuck. Fuck it all straight to hell, she was so uncomfortable. This was so stupid...

She opened her mouth. Closed it again. Opened it again, and tried to push some words out. Nothing.

Giving an exasperated groan, she propped her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands, fingers covering her eyes.

“Jade? Something wrong?” _Shit_. Jade looked up at Tori. “No, everything’s fine. Just..tired.”

_No, that's not it. You liar._

Tori continued to look at her with that infuriating concerned expression. Exhaling slowly as so not to put extra pressure on her bladder, Jade told herself to calm down. Tori hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t her fault Jade was a fucking pansy-

“Do you want to just pay and go back to my house?” Jade froze. _No. I want to use the bathroom._ That was the last thing she wanted right now, but there was no good reason that she could think of on the spot why they couldn’t go to Tori’s house. Her mind raced frantically and came up with nothing. She didn’t want to appear rude…

“S-sure.” _You fucking idiot!_

Tori gave her one last worried look before flagging a waiter and asking for the check while Jade struggled desperately to fight the urge to grab her crotch like a child. At least Tori’s house was closer than Jade’s, a mere twenty minutes away. Still, she didn’t know what she was going to do when they got there. She couldn’t very well ask to leave right after they’d arrived there, but she doubted her ability to hold it in for more than thirty minutes longer, tops.

  
Once the waiter brought the check, Tori insisted on covering the cost of the meal and they prepared to leave. Jade already had her bag and was waiting for Tori to finish writing the check, mentally readying herself to stand up.

Tori stood up, prompting Jade to mirror her actions. As soon as she did so, she was forced to lock her knees together as she was hit with a sudden wave of desperation. She could feel the muscles in her urethra straining to keep everything inside against the added pull of gravity. Mercifully, she was able to separate her legs and follow Tori to the exit before her girlfriend noticed that anything was amiss. Her bladder jolted with every step all the way to the car. It took almost all of her concentration, but she was able to keep every drop of her pent-up piss from escaping.

No sooner had she sat down in the passenger seat of Tori’s car than the urgency of her need to relieve herself seemed to increase tenfold. She leaned forward slightly, allowing herself a quiet groan. The area between her legs was throbbing painfully. If it hadn’t been for her impeccable self-control, she would probably have grabbed herself right then and there.

She looked up to find Tori staring at her. “Jade, seriously, tell me if something’s wrong.”

She shook her head weakly, dark hair spilling off her shoulders. Taking a few unsteady breaths, she ran a hand through her hair and leaned heavily on the armrest. “I’m fine,” she said in a firm voice, surprised at her own sudden calmness. Tori looked skeptical, but she didn’t press the matter, buckling her seatbelt and turning on the engine.

Jade grabbed her own seatbelt, pulling it to the buckle on the opposite side of her seat, careful not to position it in a way that would press on her swollen abdomen. They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Despite her best efforts to sit still, her body had had enough and was now rebelling. She could no longer deny herself the slight relief that crossing her legs provided, but she was making a conscious effort now to stop herself from shifting in her seat. Thankfully, for most of the drive, Tori kept her eyes on the road and Jade was able to clench her legs tighter or move around if she needed to without worrying about being noticed.

She was positively bursting now. There was a visible bulge in her lower abdomen. Her urethra, now sore and sensitive from holding for so long, threatened to give way to the flood of urine just barely contained inside of her. She was becoming more and more desperate with each passing minute.

She was no longer concerned about making it back to her house- that was virtually impossible at this point. What was much more concerning to her at the moment was the very real possibility of pissing herself in Tori’s car. The mere thought made her face grow hot with shame. It would get all over her jeans and the seats...and oh, god, the _sounds_ …

The car lurched forward as Tori slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a car that had swerved in front of them, causing a small spurt of urine to escape its confines and almost overpowering Jade’s fragile control. “Can you drive a little more carefully?” The harsh words were out of her mouth before she even had time to consider them.

Tori looked over at her. Her dark brown eyes and soft features showed no readable emotion. “A car cut me off with no warning.” Jade immediately felt guilty. She hadn’t meant to snap, but her predicament had her on edge and she had said it without really meaning it. “I know, I- I’m sorry.”

Tori didn’t respond, just returned her gaze to the traffic light, waiting for it to change. Jade’s heart sank, but she was quickly distracted by a sharp flare of pain from her bladder. She winced, adjusting her position and hoping that her girlfriend wouldn’t question it.

Finally, _finally_ , the car rolled up the driveway of Tori’s house. Tori turned off the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. She had opened the car door and turned around to say something to Jade, only to find her hunched over in her seat, eyes closed and breath coming in quick, uneven gasps and pants. “Jade?” she asked, worried.

Jade dug into the seat with her nails, whining softly as she crossed her legs even tighter. She had been holding it in for far too long already. Realistically, there was no way she could get out of the car, stand up, and walk all the way into the house without wetting herself. She pleaded silently for the ability to hold on just a little longer, that by some miracle, she’d be able to say what the fuck was wrong with her and make it to a bathroom...she was so close…it hurt so bad, it burned, she had waited so long and she couldn’t wait any longer and she had to go _now_ -

“Jade! What’s wrong?” Tori had come around the front of the car to the passenger side and now had a hand on her arm, and it wasn’t doing anything to help her concentration. “I…” she whispered. “I...Tori, I- I n-need…” She was cut off by a whimper and another wave of desperation. “I r-really- haah- I really n-need- no, shit, shit-” She could feel it coming out in small leaks and spurts. _No, no, no, no, no…_ This was all her fault. She had no one else to blame, she had brought this upon herself and now she was paying the price, so close to the toilet that she so, so desperately needed.

Eyes still squeezed shut and legs moving of their own accord, she tried one last time to put words to her problem. She opened her mouth, but the words caught in her throat. She couldn’t talk. Nothing would come out. She felt tears of frustration building in her eyes. She was a trembling, needy mess, about to piss herself in her girlfriend’s car _right outside her house_ , and she couldn’t even use words to express herself. The leaks were uncontrollable now, dampening her crotch and wetting the seat beneath her. “C-can you help me out of the car?” she blurted. So she could speak, just couldn’t describe her exact predicament. As much as she hated to ask for help, she knew it was her only option at this point.

Tori, looking both confused and concerned, took her girlfriend’s hands and pulled her out of the car onto the concrete, where a dripping sound reached the ears of both girls, much to Jade’s horror. Even with Jade’s knees glued together, piss continued to escape the clenched muscles of her urethra, soaking her jeans further. She crossed her legs as tight as she could, doubling over, but she could feel herself losing the battle. Still, she refused to admit defeat.

Realizing she was still holding Tori’s hands, she quickly released them so that she could jam her shaking hands between her legs. She was beyond embarrassed that it had come to this, but the pain was becoming unbearable. She squeezed herself through her drenched jeans, practically crying as she crossed one leg in front of the other trying to stem the flow.

But her frantic attempts to regain even an ounce of control were futile. The leaks had turned into a steady stream that ran down her leg and pooled on the ground beneath her. She stopped moving and stood completely still as her exhausted muscles gave out and a flood of urine was released from her. It hissed and splattered as it made its way to the ground to join the sizable puddle that was already there. Jade could do nothing but stand there as she wet herself in Tori’s driveway. Her legs felt like they were going to give out any second. The sensation was a strange mix of euphoric and painful. A moan escaped her lips. She had to admit- it did feel good to relieve herself after an agonizing four or five hours of holding it. But that was just about the last thing on her mind right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, the stream tapered off and Jade was left standing in a puddle of her own piss, panting and exhausted and humiliated and about to collapse. She stared at the ground. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was sure she’d never be able to look Tori in the eye again. Oh, god, Tori… She couldn’t even imagine what must be going through her girlfriend’s head right now.

She was probably revolted. Who could blame her? Jade had just pissed her pants like a fucking preschooler.

She didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that her cheeks were bright red. Hot tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them back fiercely, determined not to embarrass herself further. She had to say something, anything. It was like her tongue was made of stone.

“Jade…” She chanced a glance at Tori, who looked utterly shocked. Jade’s blush deepened, spreading to her ears. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, but where would she go? Her house was twenty minutes away by car, and probably at least four times that by walking. Tori stepped forward, reaching for Jade’s hand. A jolt of panic shot through her. Both of her hands were still wet with piss. She stumbled backwards, holding her hands to her chest where they were out of Tori’s reach. “N-no,” she stammered hastily. “I...they’re wet.” She hoped that was all she needed to say to get her point across, because she was almost certain that she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to voice the obvious reason _why_ they were wet.

Tori took another step forward, holding a hand out. “It’s fine. I don’t care.” Reluctantly, Jade allowed Tori to take her hand and lead her into the house. They came to a stop in front of the bathroom, where Tori released her hand. “Wait here. I’ll go get you a pair of my jeans and a towel so you can shower and change.” Jade nodded, noticing the way Tori never looked at her for too long. Her shoulders slumped. She was disgusted. Clearly, she had only been trying to be nice for Jade’s sake. Head down, she walked into the bathroom, feeling even worse than before.

She was happy to change out of the heavy, damp jeans and rinse the stench of urine off of her skin. She showered as quickly as possible and changed, depositing the dirty pair of jeans in a plastic bag.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she walked briskly to the front door, fully intending to let herself out, walk home, and escape this hellish nightmare of a day. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, a quiet voice from behind her made her stop.

“Jade.” She didn’t turn around. She could recognize Tori’s voice anywhere. “Stay? Please?”

Slowly, she turned around and followed Tori to her room. Thank god no one else was home. She would rather slit her own throat than have Trina see her like this.

She sat on Tori’s bed, feeling awkward and out of place. Her gaze was fixed on her lap and her arms were wrapped around herself, shoulders hunched. Her gorgeous green eyes were rimmed with red, a sure sign that she had been crying.

“So,” Tori began, then trailed off. Jade bit the inside of her cheek. She knew what was coming, and she didn’t think she’d be able to keep it together if she heard it from Tori.

“It’s fine. I get it. We’re over.” Her voice was unusually flat and lifeless, lacking any of her signature bite. It sounded unbelievably small.

Tori looked surprised. “What?” Jade raised her gaze to be level with Tori’s, making eye contact for the first time since they’d entered the room.

Tori’s brow furrowed in confusion. “No, we’re not. Unless- I mean, do you want us to be over?” Jade stared at her for a few moments before slowly shaking her head, trying to process the information. Why did Tori want to talk to her if not to break up?

The younger girl leaned back against the wall, exhaling softly. “Okay, well, that’s good. No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Jade tensed, cheeks flushing red. Tori tilted her head to one side. “I know this is probably, like, the last thing you want to hear right now, but- you know you could have told me, right? That you had to-”

“Yeah, I know,” she ground out hurriedly before Tori could finish her sentence. She clenched her jaw and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

“It’s just…” Her voice cracked and she cursed mentally. _Goddamnit_. “I- I c-can’t bring stuff like that up. I just- I try and I c-can’t- I can’t-” She had to stop, lest she start crying again. Her eyes pooled with hot tears, threatening to break through the tough exterior she put so much effort into maintaining all the time. One arm flew to her face to press over her eyes and hide her shame.

“Whoa, hey. It’s okay.” Jade felt the mattress shift underneath her as Tori crawled over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She pointlessly covered her face, although she knew Tori had already seen it. Her shoulders shook with near-silent sobs as she gasped for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. _I don’t know why I’m crying. It was my fault. I was trying to tell you earlier but I couldn’t._ All things she wanted to say but couldn’t. She managed to get out a shaky “I’m so fucked up.”

Tori pulled her into the hollow of her body, Jade’s head resting just under Tori’s chin and Tori’s arms snug around her waist. Normally, Jade would have made some sarcastic remark about how her girlfriend couldn’t go a single day without hugging or cuddling her, but she couldn’t deny that after everything she’d just been through, she had really needed it. Tori was warm and soft and yielding, everything that Jade missed about her when they were apart.

It didn’t take long for Jade to pull herself together. She sat up, wiping a stray tear from her face before nestling back into Tori’s side.

“Thank you.” It was quiet, and Tori almost didn’t hear it.

She smiled into Jade’s hair. “No problem.” She adjusted her position, sitting upright so they could sit comfortably side by side. Jade studied Tori’s mattress as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Finally, she spoke. “I can’t really… bring stuff like that up.”

“Okay.”

“I try and then… I just can’t. And usually it’s fine because I can just wait, but sometimes… it just gets really bad.” She blushed, feeling Tori’s curious gaze on her.

Tori was silent for a few beats before answering. “Has it always been that way?” Jade looked toward the ceiling. “Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t different when I was younger. I think if anything, it was worse.” She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation, with her girlfriend of all people.

Tori nodded. “Okay. I think I get it. If it makes things any easier, when we’re out in public together, you can discreetly let me know and I can find a way for you to get away for a minute. Or like when we’re with our friends or whatever. And when it’s just us, you don’t have to tell me. You can just leave.”

Jade cracked the tiniest of smiles. “Thank you. Really. I appreciate it.”

Tori returned the smile in full force. “No big deal.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Jade’s. The kiss wasn’t rough. It was slow and sweet, yet passionate. Gentle, yet filled Jade with a longing for more. She deepened the kiss, placing her hands on Tori’s shoulders and pushing gently. Her girlfriend obliged, lying down on the bed and laughing softly.

For how horrible this day had been, this wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i really just said her eyes are green in this fic when i said they were blue in the other one OH WELL LIKE I SAID IT'S FINE NO ONE CARES


End file.
